


Truth or Dare With a Dash of Consent

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Drinking, Drinking Games, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: The Eight Year students play a game of Truth or Dare. Hermione insist on making a simple change to the rules. Cue a surprise for many, except for Pansy. She knew all along, thank you very much.





	Truth or Dare With a Dash of Consent

Eight Year had been a little tense at first. Truth be told, Harry hadn’t expected so many of the Slytherins to come back to finish their education. And since Eight Years had a Common Room of their own, Harry soon had gotten used to see Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, and Greengrass a lot more than he had thought he’d see them. 

Ron and a few others had grumbled about the Slytherins at first, but eventually even they had given it a rest, once it had become apparent than the Slytherins were actually trying to be decent to the rest of the students. And after a few months, all Eight Years were, if not friends, at least decent acquaintances. It had been so much more than Harry had expected.

He also hadn’t expected his eyes to start following Malfoy around again, but that had happened as well. And that time around, the reason for his interest in Malfoy was quite different. Though Harry tried to be discrete. There was no point embarrassing himself by revealing his crush on Malfoy. His plan was to wait for it to die eventually. So far, the crush had only grown.

Since everyone was on decent terms by Valentine’s Day, and since they were already adults, it was no surprised when a game of Truth or Dare and drinking were suggested for the holiday’s evening. 

Hermione was firm in her belief that the game lacked severely in the consent department. Harry agreed with her. Not that she even needed his support since everyone had pretty much learned not to go against her strong opinions. 

So nobody (openly) opposed her decision to make a little change to the game. And add a bit of romance, at least according to her. Harry was relived when she explained the changes. If a person really didn’t want to answer a truth or do a dare, they simply would have to drink instead. Even if they try to answer the truth or do the dare, either they wouldn’t be able to talk, or an invisible barrier would prevent them from completing the dare. If two or more people were involved in a dare, if even one of them didn’t want to participate in the dare, the person who got dared would have to drink. 

Harry thought it clever that Hermione had added the drinking to her rules twist. This way, people were much more agreeable with it. And so the game began. The first time the modification spell took effect was when Justin was dared to slap Parkinson on the arse. Parkinson wasn’t too much into that, so Justin hit an invisible barrier only an inch from Parkinson’s arse. 

A few more times the modification prevented a truth or a dare to be answered or completed. And Harry learned some interesting things about some people. Mainly about Malfoy. Okay, he was mostly interested in things about Malfoy. But he thought that everyone would find it interesting that Malfoy had gone out to the Muggle world on a few occasions after the War. The idea itself was so bizarre. But Harry would pay a fortune to see Malfoy in the Muggle world. 

Half an hour after the game had begun, it had brought a new couple together. Apparently Greengrass and Nott were quite fond of each other and when Nott got dared to kiss Greengrass, the spell allowed them to do so. They had cosied up on the loveseat and were ignoring everyone else.

It was Parkinson turn to ask and she grinned in Harry’s direction. 

“Well, Potter, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” shot Harry back.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Let’s see... I dare you to give Draco here a nice heartfelt kiss on the lips.”

Besides Harry, Ron burst into laughter. “Pfft, did you forget the new rules, Parkinson? No way this dare will end with anything other than drinking.”

It seemed to Harry that he had been quite successful at hiding his ogling of Malfoy. Or maybe it was just Ron who hadn’t noticed. It didn’t matter anyway. There was no way Malfoy would want to kiss Harry, so Harry didn’t have anything to worry about.

He focused his attention on Malfoy and walked to him. Harry couldn’t read the other boy’s face. There was annoyance, maybe? Something else?

“Let’s get this over with, Potter.”

Harry almost sighed in disappointment. In that very moment he wished Hermione hadn’t intervened with the rules. That way he could at least get a kiss from Malfoy. 

He leaned towards Malfoy and prepared to hit the invisible barrier of the modification spell with his face. Except he didn’t hit it, so his lips landed on Malfoy’s, no resistance whatsoever. 

Oh, Malfoy’s lips were so soft, so inviting. Harry could spend hours kissing them, biting them, licking them. The lower lip was fuller than Harry thought it would be, and he absolutely loved it.

A moment later the realization finally hit him and he opened his eyes. He stared right back at Malfoy’s comically wide grey eyes. Malfoy seemed to have realized what had happened as well. Well, there was only one logical thing for Harry to do. He grinned into the kiss and placed his hands on Malfoy’s waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Malfoy’s hands flew to Harry’s hair and he grabbed mercilessly at the dark locks. He had opened his lips invitingly and Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting Malfoy’s.

Ron had the misfortune of taking a sip from his drink when the kiss had happened, and was still choking, not that Harry noticed. Malfoy had all of his attention. So Harry didn’t hear Parkinson speaking to her fellow Slytherins either.

“I told you all that Potter ogled Draco’s arse but noooo, you didn’t believe me. So, pay up now, losers!”


End file.
